bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dera73/Some of the Actual Best Squads in Brave Frontier History: Medieval Era
This is the second recording of the best squads in BRAVE FRONTIER HISTORY. Leaving off with Felneus-Douglas, we move from there to the release of the Kikuri batch to the release of the second rainbow leaders (Dia and co.) Kikuri Returns (and Sefia) Kikuri's 6* was crazy powerful. The new LS offered the power of 50% attack on top of Felneus' BB spamming capabilities. The stats grew to crazy levels again: Lord 6055 1933 1651 1720 making her instantly a good mono. Once again you would see Kikuri dominating with: Kikuri (leader) Kikuri Kikuri Kikuri Kikuri Magress (friend) Magress hanging onto dear life in the meta because of the 10% HP. Some players even opted to go full Kikuri dropping Magess altogether. Healers were rarely seen in this period but if you saw one it was usually Lancia for extra damage or Eltri for status ailment coverage. Notable others were mono-Sefia, Crit teams starring Rickel, and the new revived Twins' LS and who could use HoT. Rainbow Spam w/ Lodin and friends The introduction of rainbow leaders in my opinion was the first meta-shattering shift. The power of +50% attack back then was truly a godsend and coupling that with an extra ability made certain units popular (cough) Kikuri from last age (cough). The only thing different was that Kikuri restricted team building to only dark units while Lodin restricted it to different elements. People liked the different elements idea because it allowed other units to shine. The new rainbow leaders also added their elements to the party which made for a new age of elemental additions. This time period was filled with Lodin + Michele leads. One of the problems with Felneus + Serin for arena was the lack of 1st turn damage. Lodin fixed that up perfectly. His adaptation of the Five Light's Branch, FIve Light's Spirit made it really easy to get 1st turn BB gauges while dealing damage. The only real "problem" was that it restrited team building. Every member of the arena team had to be a different element. For general usage what worked perfectly were these teams: Lodin (lead) Douglas Michele / Tiara Duel-SGX Melchio Lodin (friend) Lodin (lead) Douglas Tiara Duel-SGX Melchio Michele (friend) Teams like the above two sported BB spam, bulk, a spark buff, a crit buff, an attack buff, protection from ailments, healing and a lot of elements added. So many buffs, so much damage, so much temptation. BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE. Duel-SGX and Michele could attack now and not only that but bestow their respective buffs, know what that means? THIS: Zebra (lead) Duel-SGX Michele Rickel Lorand Zebra (friend) The new standard for damage where every unit contributed to sheer damage, rivals today's Maxwell teams (before Zebra was nerfed). Guardians of the Arena and the Galaxy This is mainly an Arena section but it was such a big change that it had to be included. Lira, Farlon and Ophelia were monsters in the Arena. Lira with a lowish 16 DC but super fast 15 BC requirement. Farlon sported a crazy 24 DC with a super fast 7.5 BC requirement in Arena for BB. Ophelia was weaker in DC with 14 DC but still had a super fast 7.5 BC requirement. You would start crying if you went into arena and saw this: Lodin (lead) Farlon Ophelia Lira Melchio (39 DC) / Serin (influence from older era) / Karl (fast charge) The return of mono-Dark again with Lunaris who carried the first "attack while preventing and healing statuses" SBB. The +65% ATK for Dark types for some reason had a bigger impact than the other +65% ATK LS. COUGH KIKURI COUGH For example: Lunaris (lead) Zephyr Kikuri Kikuri Kikuri Shoutouts to all the other +65% ATK LS: Farlon, Raydn, Ophelia, Rina, Alyut Creds to an anonymous summoner for reminding me that another popular arena team was: Kikuri (lead) Lira Lira Lira Lira Nukes and other fun things A new time period of nuking came along. The famous practicioners of this were Dilma, Lilith, and Logan. The new ability Lilith possessed especially influenced the meta. Crit teams were brought back, this time with members making the nukers of each element: Loran, Rickel, Dilma, Loch, Lilith, and Logan. With a 6* for each element now, players had choices. Would you rather go for one of the 4 primary elements for elemental weakness or use Lilith for consecutive SBBs or maybe Logan for the +200% attack on SBB followed by his stronger ST BB which heals him back to near full. Things were running around like: Zebra (lead) Duel-SGX Michele any nuker any nuker/ 20% chance of Elimo for survival Zebra (lead) Honorable mentions go to Reeze for having the unique add BB guage when attacked LS and Vishra with the add BB gauge when attacked buff. Also new unkillable Rashil as a healer. To be honest this batch brought many new interesting buffs to the table. So many rainbows Lodin's LS was reintroduced with Dia who was more dedicated to the BB spam role due to her SBB increasing BC drop rate. I still saw a lot more Lodins than Dias still but I put this section here to note that Dia had become a viable option. Other notable units include Lucina for her crazy 36 DCs too bad she had a ST BB making her use in the Arena very limited. If I excluded something worth mentioning, bring it up in the comments below. I will include later era's in a later post. Category:Blog posts